The Ship Wash(when a/a comes in title will change)
by Mizunderstoodanimeniac
Summary: The rating will change soon and so will the genre (to action/adventure). Melfina and Gene spend some quality time together while washing the Outlaw Star before she takes a walk that will change people's mind about her. (I don't want to give away th acti


Disclaimer: I own nothind including Outlaw Star and it's characters.  
  
  


At the Ship Wash  


  
I love you Melfina, Gene said as he watched teleivision.  
It was a typical Saturday morning. Gene was lying on the couch and Melfina was lying in his arms.  
I love you too Gene... Melfina murmured as he snuggled closer to him. She sighed. She loved being held by him, it made her feel so safe and loved.  
He kissed her forehead and turned his attention back to the telivision.  
You guys are so childish. Instead of doing something time worthy you guys are here watching cartoons, Jim commented as he passed the living room.  
What would you call time worthy? Gene asked.  
Giving the Outlaw Star a bath, Jim said. It's filthy, he added. I knew that you wouldn't be responsible enough to take care of a ship. You clean it only once a month, Jim said discustitdly. He cleaned his car once a day. He loved it. It was like it was a part of the   
You want me to clean the ship today? Gene asked.  
No Gene NOW! Jim insisted. I refuse to go in it unless it's washed.  
But Jim! Gene pleaded.   
I said now Gene Starwind, Jim said angrily.  
One more cartoon, please, he begged.  
Fine, only one more, then you will get off of your lazy ass and clean that damn ship! Jim said.  
Okay Jim, Gene said.  
You are so childish Gene, Melfina said as she put her hand on his knee.  
Gene smiled and kissed her neck. Then he began to nibble on her earlobe.  
The cartoon is over Gene, Jim yeled from the kitchen.  
Awww... It was just getting to the good part, Gene said as he sat up, he wasn't really talking about the cartoon.  
I'll help you, Melfina said.  
Okay, I'm going to change, meet in the garage, Gene said as he walked down the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
Melfina said as she went to her room.   
When she got into her room she searched her draws to look for the perfect thing to wear. Allthough she was only cleaning a ship she still wanted to look good for Gene. She knew what type of girls that he went out with in the past, and she knew that she could never compare to them physically, but she wanted to try. She put on a pair of small tight black shorts and a large Blue shirt, and sandals.  
When she got outside Gene was allready hosing down the ship. She was drooling over him. He had on a pair of jeans and no shirt. The sun was beating down on his back and he was dripping wet with sweat.  
Hey Mel, are you gonna help me? he asked her. He didn't even have to look back to see her. It was like he could feel her presence.  
Oh yeah, I'm sorry, Melfina said as she scurried to get a sponge and help clean.  
No need to be sorry Mel. I know that the ladies find it hard to take their eyes off of me, Gene said jokingly.  
You are so full of it, she said as she threw a wet sponge at him.  
Don't be jealous, Gene said as he blasted her with the hose.  
She fell back and she tried to grab another weapon, but before she coulds move Gen was on top of her holding her to the floor.  
Gene, stop it, she cried as she giggled.  
he asked as he kissed her cheek, then her forhead, then her neck. She grew impatient and grabbed him and started to kiss him passionatly.  
I thought that you wanted me to stop, he hissed.  
Shut up and kiss me, she whispered as she grabbed him again.  
He smiled as he was pulled into another kiss. He put his hand under her wet shirt and felt her warm skin, as she ran her handsup his bare back.  
Mel, we should get back to work, he said as he pulled away from her. Things were getting a little too hot and he'd never be able to forgiv himself if things had gone much further.  
she said reluctantly.  
Hey, we could continue later, I love to finish what I start, he told her.  
she said.  
He got up and helped her to her feet.  
The floor was slippery and she fell into his arms. He held her upright so that she wouldn't fall.  
Please don't lead me into temptation... he prayed as he felt her chest against his.  
I'm sorry, she said as she broke away from him and turned around to pick up the sponge. She bent over to pick it up from the floor.  
Please don't. Resist touching, resist feeling, resist grabbing, he said over and over to himself.  
She picked the sponge up and began cleaning the ship carefully inch by inch.  
Hours later the ship was spotless.  
Finally, our quest is over, Gene exclaimed.  
Yeah, it is, she said as she walked over to his side of the ship.  
You should see how filthy you look, she told him. She looked at him. His hair was matted down on his forhead, his chest had grease on it from when he was checking out under the ship.   
You'r not too clean yourself, he said. Every inch of her small body was wet and she had a smudge of oil on her cheek from when Gene had pinched her cheek earlier.   
You're right. I'll take a bath and I'll make dinner, she said as she walked back towards the house.  
What have you and Gene been doing in the garage, Aisha asked with a dirty smirk on her face.  
Be quiet Aisha. We were only cleaning the ship, Melfina said as she made her way towards the bathroom.  
We're done, Gene called upstairs hoping that Jim would hear him so that he could watch football in peace.  
Jim yelled back.  
Can't you guys talk to eachother like normal people instead of screaming at eachother at the top of your lungs? Suzuka asked. Ever since she stopped being an assasin she's been studying the Galactic Leiline and she's been writting a book about the facts, myths and what she's found there.  
Nope, sorry. It's not possible, Gene answered.  
Gene walked into the second floor bathroom took a bath, changed his clothes and prepared to watch football.  
I'm going now Gene, Melfina called from the door.  
Where are you going? he asked.  
To the store. I don't have enough vegitables to complete the soup that I wanted to cook tonight, she answered.  
Umm.. okay. Are you sure that you don't want me to walk you there or drive you there or sonething? he asked. He was afraid of letting a woman of such a small stature go outside by herself, especially since sundown was nearing.  
Gene... It's okay. I'll be fine on my own. Thank you for offering though, she said as she walked out the door.  
Gene turned his attention back to the telivision and continued watching the game. He didn't know what a mistake he had made.  
  
  


The Walk II  


  
  
She couldn't help but smiling. It was beautiful. She decided to take a short cut through the park. It was a beautiful Spring day. A little part of her wanted Gene there with her, but she liked being alone sometimes. She knew that she was very vulnurable, but she liked being treated by a normal human. It wasn't that Gene didn't treat her like a human, but he was a little over protective sometimes.  
As she walked past the dark part of the park a cold chill took over her. She began walking faster. As she began to slow down she felt a hand grab her ancle.  
She began to scream, but nobody heard her. The hand pulled her to the ground and dragged her away. She screamed and she kicked, but her attempts were of no use.  
They came to an abrupt stop at a car. She was thrown into the back seat of a car. She began screaming and banging the windows.  
Yo!, if you don't stop it I'm gonna have to stuff your ass in the trunk, the man driving the car snapped.  
Melfina stopped. She was scared to death.   
The long ride seemed to take forever. She watched all the free people walking happily. She wished that she had taken Gene's offer. She was being way too stuborn. If she had let him come along she would probably be home allready.  
Hello Melfina, a voice came from the car speakers.  
She started to break out in cold sweat. She knew that voice anywhere. It had to be Harry. She didn't know anyone else who could sound so evil.  
But he's dead, she thought.  
I know what you're thinking Melfina. You thought that I was dead. My love for you was too strong. I had to have you, he said.   
Let me go Harry, she said strongly.  
You ungratefull little bitch. I died for you! he yelled as he slapped her. She bearly knew that he was standing in front of her This is how you repay me? he asked. Oh. Let me guess, you'r still in love with that batard Gene, he asked. They say that you never know what you have until it's gone. How many times must I die before you realize what I'm offering you? he cried.  
Yes I am still in love with Gene Harry. I'm not ungrateful Harry. I thank you for saving my life, but I can't live in that fantasy world that you've created for us. I don't love you Harry. I never have and I never will, she cried. I never have and I never will, she repeated. How many times must you die before you realize that? she asked.  
You'll love me when I'm through with you, he said evily.  
What are you talking about? she asked.  
Gwen's made me a little toy before he left. I think that it's time that I test it out, he said. Farewell my love. We shall be together soon, he said as he dissapeared.  
She began to cry as she imagined what he had in store for her.  
  
I wonder what's taking Melfina so long, he thought as he looked out the window once more.  
Don't worry Gene, she'll come back, Jim said as he put a reasuring hand on Gene's shoulder.  
The doorbell rang and Gene ran to answer it.  
When he got there the door was kicked down. He saw Melfina thrashing the room. She threw down vases, picture frames and everything that she could get her hands on. She looked mad. Her eyes no loner had large dark brown pupils, but they had a red glow. She also wore a synical smile.  
she cried as she pounced on him. She began slapping him and punching him. It was like sh was trying to kill him.  
Melfina, what the hell is wrong with you? he cried as he tried to hold her down without hurting her.  
  
Yes, my plan is working perfectly, Harry said as he watched his screen. He was pleased to see Melfina kicking Gene's ass.  
What's the point of this boss? asked one of his helpers.  
She's a killing michine. She'll kill Gene and all of the Outlaw Star Crew. Then I'll bring her back change her to love me and only me and she'll be all mine, he said.  
Brilliant my lord. Simply brilliant, another helper said.  
Thank you, he replied  
  
You fight like an ass Gene, Melfina taunted.  
Melfina, if you don't stop now I might accidentally hurt you, he warned.  
Really? You? The weakling who sat there while his father died, she said.  
Gene got very angry and hrew Melfina across the room. She hit the wall and fell down on a table crashing all that lay on top of the table. Her head fell limp at one side.  
Oh my god, he cried. I'm sorry, he said as he rushed to her side. He didn't mean to hurt her.  
She was unconcience.  
  
Harry cried. Drive me there at once. My plan will not fail, he said.   
Yes boss, one of his servants said as he led him to a car and he sped away.  
  
Gene cried.  
What's wrong? Aisha and Suzuka cried as they ran into the room.  
Melfina's hurt, Gene cried. He figured that he'd tell them the rest later.  
Why are her eyes glowing like that? Jim asked as he entered the room.  
Gene said as he turned to face Melfina again.  
Melfina took his gun and began to shoot at Aisha. Aisha managed to escape from the bullets. Suzuka crept behind her and began to fight her. Melfina grew very bruised and tired, but she was still stronger and she knocked Suzuka out. She attacked Aisha next. When she got Aisha out of the way she simply punched Jim and went back to attacking Gene.  
Why are you doing this? he cried as he tried his best to protect himself.  
Melfina didn't respond. She had no more witty comments. She had various cuts on her body that were bleeding. She was now fighting like a robot. Not stopping, she bearly looked like she was breathing.  
Melfina, stop it, you're going to get hurt, he said as he continued trying to restrain her.  
No, can't.... stop.... now.... must.... serve..... Harry..... she panted.  
She's serving Harry? Gene gasped.   
So my friends. How do you like the new Mel? Harry asked as he made his grand entrance. As he enetered the room Melfina ran and knelt infront of him.  
Your master... she said.  
he said as he kissed her forhead.  
Why don't you K.O. them for me, he asked.  
Your wish is my command, she said in a zombie like manner.  
The OLS crew members just stared in shock. Gene anylyzed Harrys new stature. He was tall and he had a dark cloak. He dropped it on the floor revealing a handsome, muscular body. His hair was done in a long gold ponytail. The pontail was held by a diomond clasp. His eyes were a bright and evil looking green.  
As Gene stared at Harry Melfina knocked him over the head with the gun. He fell to the floor and she pointed the gun at his head.  
Any last requests? she asked.  
Yes, I want you to know how much I love you, he whispered.  
She dropped the gun. You love me? she asked in her regular voice.  
Yes I love you, I thought you knew that he said in a hoarse voice.  
She began to float in the air. Her body was surrounded by a blue light and then she began to twirl around in circles before she dropped to the floor.  
Gene scrambled to her side and he touched her cheek. he thought. She's human, he cried.  
Harry said in a discusted tone of voice. You bastard, he cried. That's what you wished for isn't it, he said. He was mad. Steam began to rise from his head. He started to malfunction and his body blew up. Everypart of it. There was no back up.  
  
she asked as she looked up at him.  
He smiled as he looked into her aqua marine eyes. She's so beautiful, he thought.  
I'm sorry, she said as tears began to run down her pale face.  
For what? he asked her.  
You know what Gene. I hurt you, I've hurt the others too. What if I killed someone? she cried as she sat up.  
Don't worry Mel, he said. He pulled her to him and held her.  
She cried into his shoulder.  
I'm so sorry Gene, she cried.  
Shh... don't worry it's okay, he said as he rubbed her back.  
I could have killed you, she cried.  
No, you wouldn't have. Harry might have had you're mind, but he didn't have you're heart and you don't have the heart to hurt another living creature, he said as he pulled away from her. He looked deep into her eyes. I don't care about what happened earlier. I love you Melfina, he told her. Nothing will ever change that, he said honestly.  
she asked, slightly unsure of she had heard him correctly.  
Yeah really, he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he got up to help the others.  
As Gene went to each crew member to see if they were okay Melfina sat quitely in the corner. She didn't want to get any closer because she thought that they would all be mad at her.  
I'm so sorry, are you guys okay?, she asked.  
they all answered.  
That was fun Mel. I didn't know that you could fught like that. Would you like to spar sometime? Aisha joked.  
I'm so sorry everyone. I never ment for anyone to get hurt. I'd never hurt any of you on purpose, she cried.  
It's okay Melfina, honestly, Suzuka said as she brushed off her dress.  
Is there anything that I could do to make it up to any of you? she asked.  
Actually you could make that shirmp thingy that you cook so well, Aisha said excitedly.  
Aisha, she must be tired. We should leave her to rest for a while. We need to clean this up, Jim said.  
they all agreed.  
Melfina walked to the bathroom to wash up. She had blood running from her nose. Aisha had hit her when she attaked her earlier. She looked down at her bloodied hands. She could have killed herself knowing that she had caused Gene pain. She closed her eyes and let the warm water run all over her body.   
Mel, what's taking you so long? asked an impatient Gene from outside of the door.  
Nothing Gene, don't worry, I wont be long, she informed him.  
She hopped out of the shower. Wrapped a towel around her small body and quickly and forcefully opened the door to let Gene use the bathroom.  
Gene cried as he fell backwards. She had accidentaly hit Gene with the door. He was sitting uoright against the wall opposite from the bathroom.  
Oh my god! Melfina cried as she ran to his side.  
He lifted an arm to feel the crimson liquid that flowed from the gash on his forhead.  
God Mel, you're really kicking ass today huh? Gene joked.  
She began to cry.  
What's wrong? I'm sorry, Gene said. He hated the way he always seemed to make her cry.  
I'm so sorry Gene. I never meant to hurt you, or Aisha, or Jim or anyone else. Why do I always make such dumb mistakes. Im so sorry, I should have let you come with me, she sobbed.  
Mel, it's not your fault honestly. Nothing was, he said. My ass being whopped by a girl was just a sign that I needed to work out, he said.  
she whispered as she raised her head to look up at him.  
Yeah Mel, he answered.  
I love you, she said.  
I love you too, he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.


End file.
